Worry
by Evilkat23
Summary: This is just a little one-shot about Donald and Goofy worrying about Sora.


**Okay. Imma be honest here. I _LOVE_ Donald and Goofy. They are some of my favorite characters. I noticed that a lot of times they tend to get... pushed to the side in favor of Riku and Kairi and that's fine (I guess) but I mean C'mon you can't tell they don't both share a fatherly bond with Sora! So, this is my story to them. Enjoy. **

"I told you to be careful!" Donald's loud squawking voice yelled at Sora as the duck was now doing his best to help heal Sora's dislocated shoulder. The dislocated shoulder wasn't the only injury Sora was currently faced with. He was also covered in bleeding gashes up and down his legs and arms. The Heartless were just ruthless today. Together the two of them were sitting by (and on) some rubble in Radiant Garden. It was suppose to be a simple Heartless sweep for Leon, and it got a little more complicated than they expected.

"I was being careful!" Sora was quick to defend himself from Donald's rage. "I just miscalculated the jump." Sora shrugged it off, that earned him a harsh slap on the head from Donald.

"You could have been killed! You palooka! You fell into a swarm of Heartless!" Donald huffed in anger before calming down and turning around. "Goofy should be back here soon with some more potions. _That's another thing!_ You told me you had enough potions!" Donald went right back to scolding Sora. Sora only watched as Donald's fingers started to glow green and the pain of his dislocated shoulder started to fade away and the gashes on the arm started to slowly heal.

"I figured with the potions, and my own cure it'd be alright."

"Hmph! You used all of your health items on Goofy and myself as well as your magic-Ah, phooey! Out of magic!" Donald gave a bitter huff before sitting next to Sora.

"... Sorry... I didn't mean to worry you." Sora slowly apologized. He then brought his hand over to his other arm that was still bleeding from the gashes and scratches.

Donald blew a raspberry but didn't respond to Sora right away. There was a few seconds of silence between the two neither of them spoke to the other or even looked at each other before Goofy came running up in a hurry. "I got the potions!" Bellowed Goofy. The dog had all sorts of potions and ethers in his arms. Sora could see some of them being dangerously close to crashing out of his arms. Goofy stopped just short of the duo before tossing a hi-potion to Sora. Sora caught it with ease and quickly chugged it down. While he did that, Goofy tossed an ether Donald's way.

"Yuk... you think with how much I drink these things they'd start to taste better." Sora stuck his tongue out at the bitter taste of the hi-potion before capping the empty bottle. Sora then stood up from his spot and threw his arms behind his head in a relaxed position. "So, should we go and tell Leon the job is done?"

* * *

Donald watched Sora's sleeping form from afar. After telling Leon about a job well done Aerith had instructed Sora to rest for awhile. Sora rejected at first, but in the end, he gave in to her demand and fell asleep on a spare bed pretty fast. "You alright there, Donald?" Goofy asked as he came up behind Donald.

"..." Donald crossed his arms and furrowed his brow as he continued to watch Sora for a few seconds.

"Are ya worried about him?"

"He could have gotten himself killed!" Donald exploded loudly before stomping up and down in anger. "Of course I'm worried about that big idiot!"

"Gwarsh..." Was the only thing Goofy could bring himself to say as he then looked over at Sora's sleeping form. "I know I sure was worried when I saw him surrounded by all of those nasty heartless-"

"It's not just that! Almost every day he gets himself hurt in someway! I-!" Donald shut his beak and crossed his feathery arms. Donald then kept his gaze away from Goofy.

"You don't want to lose him again?" Goofy finished for Donald.

"... Don't you ever tell him that, you big Palooka! He'll never let me live it down!" Donald held his head high. "... That day in Hollow Bastion... when we both thought he was... It almost felt like I... it felt like I had lost Huey, Dewy, or Louie. I thought for sure that I had lost a family member."

"I know how you feel, Donald," Goofy told his friend in a surprisingly somber voice. That threw Donald for a loop hearing Goofy this way. "When Sora stabbed himself in the chest with that there dark Keyblade and then up and vanished... it felt like I had lost Max. Like I had lost a son. When Sora came back, why I told myself I'd never _ever_ lose him like that again!"

"but we can't protect him from that if we aren't more careful! Remember what happened with Mulan? When they were trapped by the Heartless!"

"He came out of that okay, though-"

"-but we couldn't protect him! It wasn't just that either! There have been so many close calls with him!"

"Well, the best we can do is stick next to him as much as possible."

Donald looked ready to say something, but Sora suddenly gave out a groan before slowly sitting up from the bed. "How long was I out for?" Sora questioned sleepily. Donald and Goofy watched him rub his eyes sleepily before blinking at them in question.

"An hour." Donald answered Sora's question first.

"Right... we should probably get going. Other worlds to visit and whatnot..." Sora made an attempt to get out of bed, but it mostly resulted in him turning on to his side and going back to sleep almost immediately.

"I'd say we'd let him sleep a little while longer." Goofy whispered to Donald. Donald was quick to whisper back a quick:

"Agreed."


End file.
